


2015

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Late birthday gift, super short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew dan ulang tahunnya yang ke-148.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Matthew tersenyum.

Sang representasi Canada itu menatap gemerlap langit dengan bangga. Taburan bintang diiringi ledak warna-warni petasan menghias malam. Menambah gegap gempita yang terasa bagi masyrakatnya.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan Matthew lebih dari senang. Nation lain tengah berkumpul di taman, ikut merayakan dengan gembira. Gelak tawa Gilbert bahkan sampai di telinganya secara jelas. Kue bergambar daun _maple_ pemberian Francis mungkin sudah habis dilahap, tapi ia tidak peduli. Udara dingin terasa sejuk ketika melewati paru-parunya.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia memperjuangkan kemerdekaan sendiri. Baru kemarin dia bertempur habis-habisan demi secercah harapan. Tapi hari ini sudah ulang tahunnya yang ke-148. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, memang.

Matthew bersyukur untuk kemerdekaannya, lebih dari itu ia berterimakasih atas hari ini. (mungkin) satu-satunya hari di mana kehadirannya disadari. Di mana ia tidak lagi transparan. Di mana semua orang bersuka cita untuknya.

Lamunannya terganggu ketika suara Alfred menginterupsi.

“Matt,”

Matthew menoleh, masih dengan senyum. Alfred, saudaranya tampak keren dengan jaket bermotif _maple_. Satu baju yang ia pakai khusus untuk hari ini.

Membetulkan posisi kacamata, Alfred lalu mengusap tengkuk dengan senyum tulus. Dia terkekeh sebentar, menghampiri Matthew lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Memaksa Matthew untuk ikut berlari di belakang.

“Al!”

“Shh!” dia tertawa. “Ini hari ulang tahunmu, jangan menyendiri terus! Ayo bergabung!”

Matthew ikut tertawa, memacu lari di bawah naungan langit malam. Penuh harapan. Penuh bahagia. Penuh memori.

Untuk hari ini, Matthew hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Melupakan sejenak segala konflik yang ia miliki.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> akkk ini telat banget saya tau ;A; Tapi toh tetep saya bikin ;-; Pendek pula ;-;
> 
> Happy birthday, Canada!


End file.
